


Games

by NocturnalLament



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Hot, Kyman - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Moaning, Oneshot, Quiet Sex, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalLament/pseuds/NocturnalLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The card game was enjoyable at first, but it very soon became clear Cartman had much bigger ambitions for is 'alone time' with Kyle - despite his parents sleeping in the room  down the corridor. Unable to resist, Kyle tries to contain himself and stay quiet... but it's much easier said than done, especially when the sex is THIS good.<br/>Kyman oneshot, requested by anon. Contains language and sexual content. From the author of 'Nothing to Lose'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**A.N. Greetings wonderful Kyman fans! This is an idea I really like, and I was planning on writing someday. When I got a request from someone who was sadly on anon for the boys trying to be quiet during sex I simply couldn't refuse. I meant to have this done a while ago but life happened - and a broken finger. But I'm trying to get the next Nothing to Lose chapter up soon too. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

**-NocturnalLament**

* * *

 

 

"Two aces."

I narrow my eyes, deliberating over our previous few rounds before I choose my response.

"Bullshit."

"God  _damn_  it Kahl! Every single fucking time..."

"It wouldn't be much of a game if I just let you win, and you're the idiot that can't even remember that he claimed to put down three aces less than two minutes ago. Don't try and blame your shortcomings on me, asshole."

He pulls a sour face, the foreboding pout of his mouth and the subtle raising of his brows indicating things were going downhill. Being a sore loser and being awful at cards is a dreadful combination – especially for the unpredictable types – and it's clear that he's a few more slip ups away from a tantrum. Trying to soothe his temper I claim to put down two sixes even though we're both fully aware he has the whole set, and he grins wickedly as he realizes he's caught me out.

"Now  _that_ , my dear Kyle, is  _ **bullshit**_."

"You got me." I sigh, collecting up the cards from the middle in a show of mock shame. He seems entertained by my frustrations though, so I don't really see much harm in giving him this little bit of joy at my expense. After ten months of dating Eric Cartman you'd do anything to shut him up too.

...And it may or may not have anything to do with the adorable little crinkle of his nose when he grins, and the delighted sparkle he gets in his eyes when he knows he's beaten me at something.

He shuffles through his cards, pondering over his decision before reaching into the bowl beside us and grabbing a handful of chilli heatwave Doritos (his self-proclaimed  _'favourite and bestest'_ ), quickly munching down a few before flicking the remnants at me.

"Dude, cut it out. It's not my fault you're sore about losing." I grumble, picking a larger shard from my untameable curls before hurling it back in his direction. "If you're going to have a hissy fit than at least be considerate and don't waste my food."

"This game  _sucks_  though. Bullshit doesn't work with two people anyway. If you just cut a few cards from the pack there still isn't much logic behind it."

"I know, but Stan is doing damage control with Wendy again and Kenny's chasing after Bebe or Red… I can't remember which. It's not as if you actually use your brain when we play, you just put down random cards because you don't know any better – it hardly damages your chances. You're the one that always wants 'alone time' anyway, how can you complain?"

" _This_  isn't exactly what I had in mind when I was talking  _'alone time'_ Kahl." He chuckles darkly, voice dropping to a husky tone. The melody of his voice is thick and sweet as honey, the velvety sounds sending an unwanted shiver of desire down my spine. He lays down his cars on the table as I clutch mine tighter, attempting to keep myself grounded despite the fact he was using  _that_  voice. Oh yes, he knows  _exactly_  what that voice does to me. The blood simultaneously rushes to my cheeks and my cock, but I try my best to change my expression so it passes as little more than anger. " _Fuck_  the Doritos; I'd rather eat you."

"Jesus Christ! I- erm… that's a little cheesy isn't it? Just focus on the game – it's your turn." He eyes me disbelievingly, and I can't help feel a little guilty. It's not often that we'd go several days without touching each other, and the pent up energy is bugging me too. "Look, you  _know_  I can't. Sorry dude but there's no way in hell."

He raises his brow in an alluring hybrid expression that's both questioning and seductive, and I clench my teeth as his calf finds my own under the table. Even this light caress has my hair standing on end, and in any other situation I'd have jumped him long ago. He knows about my internal conflict and it seems to please him greatly, his teasing gaze never faltering.

"Hmm, time usually flies… but it's only just gone eleven. You know full well what we'd usually be doing right now, and I have a feeling you're thinking about it just as much as I am, you know."

"In your dreams, fatboy." I dismiss his allegation. My blush confirms his suspicions somewhat, but I cling to my resolve and force out a tart reply in spite of myself. "If my mother suspected the real reason you were here she'd have your neck in a heartbeat. If she'd known you came with the intention of molesting me I'm not sure we'd  _ever_  be able to be unsupervised together again in this house, we really can't risk it. You've got to keep it in your pants for tonight, okay? I'll make it up for you another time, I swear. Hell, if she came in now and saw the cards out she'd probably go on some tirade about how you've corrupted me into ignoring my homework. You've got to play it safe; we can't afford to underestimate her."

"But Kahl~" He whines, coming up behind me and slipping his arms around my neck, placing soft, tantalizing kisses along my jawline. "Come on, don't be a prude. I'll even be gentle, I promise"

The knowledge that he probably couldn't be gentle if he tried helps renew my flushed appearance, and I duck my head to hide the discolouration from Eric. He trails his lips down my neck, his hot moist breath dancing across my skin and setting my synapses on fire. Once his tongue meets the pale skin I shudder violently, a weak whine torn involuntarily from my throat.

"Cut it  _out_. You are crossing the  _fucking line_ - _ooh!"_ I can't contain the shocked yet pleasured gasp as he begins to nip at my neck; suckling at the area he knows drives me crazy. I grip the hem of my shirt before his hands find the area, brushing my hands aside as his own slither up underneath the fabric. He caresses the lines of my hips before settling at my waist briefly, massaging the heated skin. I shake my head in disapproval and he either misinterprets the gesture or simply doesn't care, grip slackening so he can trail his way up to my nipple.

The light scrape of his fingernail against the sensitive bud drives breathless moan from my lungs, and the unexpected noise brings me down to reality somewhat.

"Stop  _ **now**_. The walls are too thin, my parents will hear us!" I hiss, writhing out of his grasp.

"Who cares? I think it'd be pretty hot. I can see you being the type to like an audience… perhaps that's why you're such a screamer, huh? You like everyone to know you're being fucked good and hard?"

"God, that's not even  _funny_. They are my parents! I would never want them-"

"But you'd like it if it wasn't your parents?"

"I didn't mean that, you're just twisting my words again. If anyone is at fault here it's you – you're the one that can't control yourself and ends up driving me crazy."

The admission was probably too much of an ego stroke, no matter how true it's probably best not to admit it. God, how incredibly true it was! I feel my body temperature spike once again, the thoughts of just  _how much_ he manages to drive me crazy making it that much harder to resist his advances. If he'd wanted to, I'm sure Eric could have a mute writhing and screaming beneath him, clutching the sheets, moaning out his name, begging him to go faster harder,  _deeper_ …

 _ **Fuck**_. I need to get my mind out the gutter.

"God, you're  _impossible_." I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation. "Pick up your cards before I look at them."

"You want to play games, huh? I can roll with that." He smirks, winking mischievously. "I've got an  _idea_  I'll think you'll like much better than this stupid game… and you don't even need cards to play."

"And let me guess… you don't even need clothes either, huh?"

"You know it."

"Fucking prick." I mutter, shifting away from him. "You  _know_  it's not happening. You're wasting valuable time."

"I'm not the villain here Kyle. Is it really that difficult to just be quiet for once?"

"Yes it is! If I honestly could be than I would be. You're fully aware I can't hold it in when you do  _that_."

"Well there's no harm in trying. I could always gag you if it gets too intense." He reasons, hands finding their way to my waist once more. He encircles me in his arms, pulling me onto his lap. He nuzzles the crevice of my neck, planting soft kisses along the border between my neck and my shoulder. The simple yet heart-warming action brings a smile to my face, making it that much harder to resist. "You can try to lie all you like but we both know full well how much you want it."

"I  _don't."_ I insist, convicted to my denial. He smirks at my defiance, eager to prove me wrong.

"Hmm… well, whatever could this be, then?" He muses, hand slipping downward to palm at my crotch through my jeans. His ministrations make it difficult to think straight, and the rough feel through the fabric causes me to shudder and hiss through my teeth, rigid cock throbbing beneath his hand.

"Cut it  **out**! My parents-"

"They won't hear. You're going to try and be quiet for me, aren't you Kahl? Stop thinking so much and just _let go._ Enjoy yourself for once."

"I do enjoy myself!" I defend, not even sure why his words had offended me but needing to be contrary. I feel his large hand wrap around my cock through the material, his playful squeeze causing me to let out a strangled yelp. "That's fucking cheating! Get  _off_ -"

"Oh, I am." He whispers, the lusty tone of his voice leaving me speechless. His words are dark velvet, deep and rich and tantalizing… I can't help but crave another taste.

He pulls me so my back is flush against his, his straining erection pressing hard against my ass. Unable to resist, I rock my hips against his confined cock, eliciting a needy whine from the larger boy. The light friction is driving me insane, and my ass practically burns with the desperate need to be filled, to be fucked fast and deep.

"Perhaps… we can try." I pant, pushing back against him. "But if it's too loud we're going to have to stop, okay? I'm serious."

"Always the killjoy." He sighs, entwining his fingers in my hair before pulling my head back, hungry lips meeting my own. I open my mouth eagerly, tongue slipping deep into the familiar hot warmth as I struggle to withhold a moan at the taste I find there. The mix of chocolate and Doritos isn't really anything overly special, but as far as I'm concerned any taste of his is positively delectable, and I just can't get enough of the slick slide of his tongue against mine.

After what seems like an eternity he pulls back, drawing a trail of feverish kisses down my neck. He suckles at the spot just below the junction of my ear and jaw that never fails to get me going, and my hand flies to my mouth in an attempt to withhold the whimper that his teasing actions had elicited. He shoots smug grin my way, eyes dark with potent lust before he raises his brow questioningly, making sure I was comfortable with my ability to stay quiet. The hungry glimmer in those incandescent cinnamon eyes sends a jolt down my spine straight to my cock, and I nod my response, hand still firmly pressed against my mouth. He pushes me down into the mess of pillows we'd previously been sat in, straddling me with his hips hovering mere centimetres above my own. Annoyed at the distance, I buck up impatiently, my arousal against his– a testament to how worked up we both are.

Eric pulls at my arm, removing my hand temporarily so that he can remove my shirt. Once my skin is bared to the chill air he dives in with little hesitance, licking at my nipple. I gasp, hand finding my mouth once more as my breathing becomes more ragged, skin blazing white hot regardless of the bitter winter chill. My free hand finds its way to his shoulder, hand gripping firmly to the supple flesh. His tongue traces a meandering path down my torso, the lick turning into sweet kisses as his lips circle the area above my waistband. He pops the button of my jeans, tugging at them. I shift my hips to allow him to pull them from my legs, and my boxers are soon to follow. It hits me that I'm completely naked, whilst Eric certainly isn't.

"It's not fair for you to still be wearing so many clothes." I insist, statement accentuated by a playful tug at the hem of his shirt. "I want to feel you; I want your skin…"

His face lights up at my words, diving in for another quick peck on the lips before sitting himself up, pulling his shirt over his head. Once the garment is discarded my hands find their way to his belt, undoing his buckle before slackening it. I slip the button of his jeans from the hole, thumbs hooked under his boxers before tugging them down. Obscured by his position, I look at him pleadingly before he rolls his eyes, drawing back so he can kick them off.

"Hmm, that's better." I moan, arms wrapping around his neck as he bites at my lips, our feverish breath mingling in the humid air between us. I push gently at his shoulders, and he picks up on my encouragement, continuing where we'd left off. He slides down my body, eyes fixed on my face to absorb my reaction. Once he slips down far enough, he opts to tease me before giving me the gratification I so desperately crave.

He exhales against my rigid flesh, absurdly sensitive and throbbing with need. I buck my hips involuntarily at the feel of his heated breath dancing against my skin, needing more than he was giving. Dipping down, he laps provocatively at the head, causing me to hiss in pleasure through gritted teeth. The few days since he'd had his mouth on me seemed like an eternity, and now that the pure bliss of his tongue had returned I feel as if my sanity is at stake.

I'm floating in seventh heaven, in a world of blinding pleasure as he slips my cock into the back of his throat, the lewd motions of his tongue caressing the shaft as I'm surrounded by perfect heat and suction causes me to moan unabashedly into my palm. Realizing that it only muffled my sounds to a certain degree, I ball it into a fist before biting down hard on it. Perhaps that was a mistake? I'm not sure I can deal with much more of this in silence. God, I just want him so bad – his mouth, his cock, his powerful hands and driving hips… anything and everything. I want him all until I'm full to bursting point, until I'm raw and unable to take it anymore. I want him to consume me, fill me, take me as far as I can go and bring me even further. To fuck me until we're both spent, to suck my cock like it's the last thing he'll ever do, to drive me crazy with pleasure until my throat is hoarse from screaming and until my ass is raw and filled up  _so good._

Oh my god, just the thought has me shaking, and as he picks up speed – a vigorous suck/lick cycle – I throw my head back, crying out into my hand. My hands fly to his head, weaving themselves into his russet locks before pulling him upward. He looks at me confusedly, but I push forward, our lips meeting violently. The kiss is aggressive and dreadfully sexy, his teeth clashing against my own in our vigour, digging into the flesh of my bottom lip. I taste traces of my precome on his lips, causing me to groan into his open mouth.

"I can't wait anymore." I plead; lips parted yet foreheads still touching, desperate for all the contact we can get. "I need you so bad. Want to feel your come inside me."

"…Yeah, yes. Fuck yes." He pants. "Need me to fuck you like you need it? Stretch you with my cock, fill you up as deep as I can go? You hungry slut, Kahl… You're so hard, huh? I bet you're already close."

I just gasp in response, diverting my gaze in an attempt to prolong this. There's no way in hell I can keep quiet with him looking at me like that, and my reaction pretty much answers the question itself. He pulls back, giving me space to move as he gestures for me to turn over.

"I don't want to be on my stomach, I want to be able to see." I groan, rolling my eyes as I obediently kneel down. His hand finds its way to my shoulder blades, pushing down on me until I get onto my elbows, ass presented like an animal in heat. God damn it, the vulnerability and impulsivity bothers me a little, but once I feel the delightful press of his thick cock against the parting of my cheeks my resistance dissolves into enraptured pants and mewls.

I press back into him instinctually, eliciting a dark chuckle from Eric. The lusty baritone is practically dripping with palpable sex appeal, voice thick with arousal that drives my voracious need to new heights.

"You can turn round later, but I can't reach to prepare you properly like that." He explains, his slick honey tone almost causing me to salivate. "…And anyway, I need to have my fun first."

I like the sound of that. He slaps my ass playfully, but the crack of his open palm against my flesh resonates through the room, grounding me once more in the reality of the situation.

" _Dude_. Are you forgetting where we are?" I whisper, glaring at him over my shoulder. "They'll hear us. Perhaps this isn't the best idea-"

He smirks, the adorable mischievous glint in his eyes making it difficult to be angry at him. He begins to nip at my shoulder blades, the feel of his hot breath frankly delightful against the hypersensitive skin. I hum in contentment, the tantalizing press of his scalding tongue lifting me higher and higher, to new levels of arousal. My cock presses insistently against my sheets, and I thrust against them in my mindless hunger, desperate for more stimulation. His hands find my hips, holding them still as I whine my discontent, frustrated and horny out of my mind. His mouth returns to the skin of my back, trailing a pathway of white-hot kisses down the curve of my spine. Once he reaches the small of my back, he stops.

"Hmm, good enough to eat." He murmurs against my skin, humid exhalations dancing across the skin.

"Please-" I whine, unsure of what I'd intended to say. Please do? Please stop? Please hurry up and fuck me already?

Taking my words as encouragement, he dips down, ravenous hands parting my cheeks as he laps at the cleft of my ass, tongue wondering down to my entrance. The feel of his breath against the intimate area causes a violent shudder to course through my body, hairs stood on end and skin sensitive and electric. I flush involuntarily at the thought of what he intends to do, my blood supply concentrated heavily between my cheeks and the prominent erection between my legs. He mouths playfully at the hole at first, holding himself back until I push into him, eager for more. I feel his lips turn into a smile against the tender skin, drawing back a little before he slips his tongue inside. It's absolutely filthy, absolutely ravishing, and I can't help but groan into the pillows as the firm, slick muscle stretches me out, taking me to a place far beyond any mortal idea of heaven.

He eats me out slowly, the heady pleasure wrecking my body in violent waves. I grasp desperately at the sheets, jaw locked in place securely, lips muffling any semblance of sound. My breathing sounds obscenely loud even to my own ears, yet I try to restrain myself, contain the incomparable pleasure that is consuming my body. He eventually pulls back, kissing a chaste farewell to the small of my back before I feel his weight shift on the mattress, retrieving something from the bedside drawer before he settles behind me, the familiar sound of a bottle being opened.

"Oh wait…  _fuck!_  I didn't bring condoms. Were you planning on using them?"

"I wasn't panning on  _any_  of this shit. I… I'm not exactly going to be able to shower straight after, and there's no way I can trust you to pull out. I think I still have some left in my dresser."

He groans at the effort, digging around my drawer before sniggering, climbing back into bed with golden ticket in hand.

...very golden.

"Oh god, that's not what I think it is, is it?" I whisper, afraid to speak much louder out of the chance of being heard. "You  _know_  how I feel about those."

"Don't lie, Kahl. You  _know_  you can't get enough of my  _banana_." He chuckles, tearing the wrapper and slipping the garish yellow condom from its foil. "Calm down, don't be a baby. It's not as it it's going anywhere near your mouth – unless you want it to, that is."

"Oh god, stop talking and just  _fuck me_   _already_." I groan, bucking my hips to accentuate my point. Pleased by my eagerness, he gets a healthy squirt of lube before pressing into me with his fingers. Still relaxed and slick from his tongue, I take two with relative ease, only beginning to feel the stretch once a third if briefly introduced. He quickly works me over, stretching me with practised motions, making sire I can accommodate the familiar thickness of his sizeable cock.

He applies some of the fluid to his length, his other hand finding my hip as he guides me onto my back. I look up at him - eyes glazed over with all-consuming lust – as he brings himself closer. His lips collide with my own in a fit of fiery passion, the anticipation almost too much to bear.

"You can be quiet, yeah?" he breathes, lips latching onto my throat. I nod my response, unable to articulate coherent speech in this state. His hands find my hips, pulling me against him as he presses the slick head of his cock against my entrance, pushing into me slowly. He stretches me out so completely, the incredible feel of his wide girth drawing a desperate whimper from my throat. I grip the sheets tightly in one hand, the other bought to my lips to muffle the involuntary enamoured sighs and enraptured moans.

" _God_." He groans through gritted teeth, fingers digging deep into the flesh of my ass. To secure himself and gain better access he grips at my thigh, fingernails digging deep into the skin and leaving tender crescent marks.

I can't help but arch my body slightly as he fully sheathes himself inside of me, so incredibly deep and all-consuming. He settles briefly to allow me to adjust to the penetration, and I spur him onward with a roll of my hips – desperate beyond coherent words.

I'd needed him so greatly, craved him so intensely that it was impossible to fully contain. It was an itch that was being scratched, an alcoholic's vodka shot. The drug addict's latest hit; violent and heady. The relief is well overdue, and I can't help but relish that familiar sting, craving more and more, as much as I can get. I want him to give me more and more, to go until I'm bursting at the seams.

He draws back, beginning a steady rhythm that has me on the verge of overloading. Each well-trained hit to my prostate has me crying out into my palm, biting down on the flesh in the hopes of keeping quiet. A particularly forceful thrust causes me to yelp, the pain mingling with the all-consuming pleasure as a coppery taste floods my mouth. Liquid rubies trickle from the breaks of my skin - torn by harsh incisors in an impassioned clenching of teeth. I suck at the wound for a moment, attention soon drifting from the injury as Eric's lips find their way to my neck, his nips and voracious kisses leaving a steady trail of hickeys across the abused skin. The glide of his spit-slicked lips across my jugular combined with his driving thrusts has me worried for my sanity, a dangerously loud moan falling from my parted mouth.

" _Sshh_!" Hisses Eric, hand clamping down over my mouth reflexively. He stays perfectly still, halfway inside. I want to get him to push in deeper, further… but I can't. I can't contain myself like this.

He moves his hand to allow me to catch my breath, slightly disheartened by my glare. I can't help but feel a little guilty – It's my fault rather than his.

"Sorry, I just-  _Fuck_. Perhaps this was a bad idea; I don't think I can do this…." I complain, not wanting him to stop but knowing that it's probably for the best. He looks a little discouraged, but that doesn't prevent him from pushing in to the hilt, a smug grin playing out across his face. Holy shit, does he even begin to understand how hot he looks when he does that?

" _God!_  Ungh, so  _fucking deep_ … You  _know_  I can't. Don't make it any harder-"

He draws back, an expert thrust driving straight into my prostate. I let out a strangled groan at the sudden onslaught of unanticipated pleasure. My back arches without my permission, a provocative curve against the makeshift bed of downy pillows. The hand at my hip slides across my sweat-slicked skin to grasp at the sultry contour of my waist, his other gripping firmly at the flesh of my trembling thigh.

He leans in, remaining fully sheathed within me as he mouths at my jawline, lips trailing along to my ear. He nips at the lobe, the scrape of his teeth triggering more violent shudders to course through my body. I hear the subtle desperation in his lusty voice as he whispers against my ear, instructing me in the no-nonsense authoritarian manner that gets me so ridiculously riled up.

"Keep your mouth on me; moan into my flesh, my mouth. Just let yourself  _go_."

Our lips collide hungrily, voracious tongues exploring each-others' mouths. I groan against his lips at his signature taste, sex and testosterone assaulting my nose and tastebuds in a simultaneous burst of overwhelming simulation. I feel the vibration of my voice on our lips, and they remain sealed – captivated – as he resumes his steady pace.

I pant lewdly against his hot breath at the delightful assault on my senses, hot cock stretching me out so fully, dragging deliciously inside and hitting all the right places. My legs wrap tightly around his waist, lifting my hips a little and improving the angle even further. It is pure heaven, and he reaches such incredible depths within me that I'm lost for words – gasping out enraptured pleas for more and broken 'I love you's.

I'm completely gone to the pleasure, mind consumed with nothing but the feeling of being fucked and the feverish heat of his body against mine. The vulgar slide of his rock hard cock drives me insane, toes curling and thighs tensing as I drag my nails down his back, nearing an earth-shattering orgasm.

I dig my face in the crevice of his neck, crying out sounds of unadulterated bliss into the salty skin as I cling to him desperately, needing to be grounded in him so I don't unravel completely in his arms. The sound is muffled, and his own strained moans make me impossibly hot. He tries to contain himself, and whilst its easier on his part he still struggles, luscious whimpers pushing me closer to the edge.

He can barely contain himself, shaking as he fucks me ravenously.

" _Jesus,_ you're so fucking _tight Kyle..."_

I can't bring myself to respond, my only rebuttal a pleading mewl against his flesh.

"You feel so perfect clenching around me like that,  _so hot."_ He grasps my erection, the slick feeling of my precome against his fingers causing him to moan in rapture, pumping my length in time with each pound. I feel fingers in my hair, grasping my ass, but I'm too far gone to fully register them – only able to centre on the slide of his palm against my weeping cock as he thrusts harder and harder.

" _Shit, you're gonna make me come!"_  he hisses, giving in to the oblivion and fucking me with everything he can muster. Judging my the way my length twitches in his hand and the way I push back against him - sucking him in deeper as I fuck myself on his cock - I'm sure he's aware I'm in a similar state.

If he was left guessing it was no matter though, as it only takes a few more rocks of his hips for me to yelp in pure ecstasy, teeth digging into his shoulder to prevent myself from yelling as I release in tick, hot spurts against our chests. My muscles clench as the sensations envelop my body, milking him for all he's worth as he comes shortly afterwards.

We stay still for a brief moment as Eric rides out his orgasm, collapsing in each-others arms once we're done. Completely spent, I let out a contented sigh as I shift my weight, getting him to roll off my chest onto his back. I lethargically follow him, snuggling up against his chest as we lie together in blissful silence. I hear the heavy pulse of his heart through the flesh of his torso, rhythm slowing as he revels in the calm of his post-orgasmic high.

He hums affectionately, running his fingers through my sex-mussed curls as his other arm wraps around my waist to pull me closer. I look up to him, returning his pleased grin as I gently caress his flushed cheek.

"That was intense." I breathe, pressing chaste kisses to the soft skin of his exposed chest. "I sure hope we got away with it… my parents are right down the hall! What were you  _thinking_?"

"That you are sexy as fuck and that you needed a hand getting all the sand out of your vagina, of course. Don't look at me like that, I can still hear your dad snoring and if you mother had heard me ploughing your ass she'd be screaming at me for corrupting her ' _precious bubbla'_  right now. We're fine, okay? Just relax."

He begins to caress my back, massaging my shoulders and releasing the tension housed there. I melt into his warmth, immediately forgiving him in spite of myself.

"Very well… if you think you could be quiet it's not out of the question to go again – but after all that stress I think perhaps it's my turn to top, huh? I haven't gone in ages." I purr, tracing feathery trails up his chest with my fingertips.

"Hmm… perhaps not. I'm awfully tired."

"Yeah right, you're just saying that." I quip, gaze trailing to the discarded cards littered across the table.

I'll make him an offer his competitive spirit just  _can't_  refuse.

"You know what? I'll play you for it."

A wide smirk crosses his face, a devious glint in those captivating cinnamon eyes.

"Game on, Jew."


End file.
